Loves Mask
by Medorikoi
Summary: Taito. For years Taichi has loved alone, but under the dark guise of halloween he can, if only for a night have what his heart screams for, Yamato.


Taito

Disclaimer- I have nothing but the voices inside my head and despite my protests do not own digimon

Warning: M/M, Taito (insert Got Taito? Commercial here)

Yamato put the finishing touches on his costume, it had to be absolutely perfect, after all he was going to his best friends costume party. With a last obsessive fluff of his hair he stepped back and smiled at his reflection. A golden haired, blue-eyed god of a rock star stared back at him, not that he would ever think that of himself. Yamato was decked out in tight leather pants, a matching black tank top that was nearly see through and a black chocker, not exactly weather appropriate but it would definitely attract some attention.

"Yamato are you done yet? We are going to be late!" Takeru said, more than a little annoyed, through the door.

"Hold on a second, Kari will still be there when we get there." Yamato grabbed the eyeliner and began smudging it around his eyes. Takeru had had enough and burst into the room.

"I am not just going to see Kari and you look fine, lets go." When Takeru got no response he kept talking. "What are you anyway? Are you and Tai getting matching costumes or something?" At the mention of the brunet Yamato tuned back into the conversation.

"I am a rock star, jeez Teeks I thought you could figure that one out." Yamato grinned. "And no, Tai is going to be a vampire this year. We watched Interview With a Vampire a while back and he loved it, I'm thinking its going to be a little over the top though, its all he has been talking about."

"Taichi the vampire, that is a scary thought. Now can we go?" Yamato nodded and found himself being dragged out of the house and into the chilly night air.

Twenty minutes later they stood at the Yagami front door, Yamatos thin cloths clinging to his shivering frame. "Yama! Tk! You're here!" Tai grinned as he ushered the two inside. "You're the first ones so you can help finish the decorations, oh and Kari is in the kitchen." Takeru nodded his thanks and left.

Yamato was dumbstruck, Taichi looked beautiful. He wore dark pants and a white poets shirt that fell open half way down his chest with a heavy black velvet cape, but the best part where the two sharp fangs peaking out from under his lip.

"Yama?" Taichi took a step forward and touched the others face lightly. "Your freezing." Yamato meant to object but his body revolted and instead shivered violently. "Here." Taichi unfastened the cape and wrapped it around Yamatos shoulders with an elegance he had not before possessed. "Can't have you die on me, that's my job." Tai grinned so that the pearly fangs glittered menacingly.

"Thanks" Was all Yamato could think to say as a warm arm snaked under the cape and led him to the living room. Something about Taichi was different tonight, the way he moved and talked were just slightly off. He was always more affectionate than the majority of people in Yamatos life but not once since Yamato arrived had Taichi relinquished his gentle touch, not that the blond would make any objection. It felt nice, having the constant source of warmth at your side, something alive and welcoming, but Yamato couldn't help but think that they were so close that an onlooker would expect them to kiss at any moment.

"Stay here and eat something, I can go finish everything while you warm up." Taichi sat Yamato down, letting his hand trail along the pale skin before abandoning the touch. Yamato took a deep breath; glad he had not yet done anything he would regret with the unusually touchy Taichi hanging around him. With no one left to distract him Matt took in the room around him. No longer was he in the Yagamis living room in which he had been thousands of times, but a medieval chamber. Taichi really had outdone himself, dark cloth was draped around the room, covering the furniture until all of its modern fabric was hidden, stacks of old looking books with faded letters littered the room, their silver letters glinting in the soft candlelight. The food was the only thing left as Yamato knew it, candies, pizza and bowls of punch covered the table but even they had an artistic flare in their gothic style bowls and goblets. This was going to be an interesting party.

Soon people filled the room, all of the old and new digidestined were there, each trying to outdo the others with their costume. They all stood silently in anticipation as they waited for Taichi to come out of wherever he was hiding and officially start the party. Before long Taichi burst into the room and leaped onto the top of the couch, efficiently drawing all eyes to him.

"Firstly, this is a strictly no parents party, anything that happens here will remain here. Second is that this will be a regular party with a twist, an ongoing game. I, the vampire will choose a victim and you will have to guess who I have chosen. If I get them three times and no one saves them then I win the game, if you protect the victim then they will be safe, I will loose the game and I will buy you all pizza tomorrow."

"Err...Taichi what do you mean by 'get them'?" Daisuke asked with his patented lost face. Tai flashed the partygoers his fangs and jumped off the couch.

"All I have to do is bite them..." Tai walked behind Yamato and bent his head so that his fangs hovered an inch above the pale neck. He opened his mouth as if to bite but then smiled. "I guess you get it now?" Dai nodded. "So all you have to do is find out who I will choose. I could pick my dear sister Hikari, never to watch her grow old and die." Tai circled the group, trailing a hand along his sisters' shoulders as he walked by slowly. "Or maybe I will choose Daisuke, my little protégé." He grinned at Dai before moving back to Matt. "Maybe even my own little rock star." Tai wrapped an arm around Yamato shoulder, pulling him closer before letting go with a smirk. "One last thing, if you are the victim you can not outright say you are but you can pretend to be my victim to stir things up if you want. Anyway lets get this party going!" With that Tai dove onto the couch and grabbed handfuls of food, ruining his hard earned dramatic air.

Around the brunette the party slowly got underway. Everyone liked the idea of the game and they talked happily about whom the boy would choose. No one found Tais' behavior the least bit odd. Taichi had always been into Halloween and could pull off a stunt like this without cracking a smile if he wanted.

"Nice speech, you kind of killed it at the end though." Yama plopped himself down next to his friend.

"Hey even vampires have to eat!" Tai said through a mouthful of candy.

"Vampires drink blood Tai."

"A common misconception! We can eat ALSO, just for fun!" Matt couldn't help but laugh; nothing could ever stop Tai from eating.

"So who are going to pick?"

"Sorry Yama but you wont find out just yet!" Tai smirked down at the blonde as he stood up. "Ill be back, I need to find some more cds in my room."

"Come on Tai..." Yamato batted his long eyelashes. He knew that if he worked Tai hard enough he could get anything out of him. They had been friends for so long Yamato knew every last way to break Taichis resolve not to tell him.

"Nope!" Tai smiled and walked down the hall towards his room. Yamato followed, his puppy dogface already in place.

"Tai?" Yamato stepped into the poorly lit room, stepping over mounds of cloth on the floor. As soon as he walked in the door shut behind him and he was pushed up against the door with his arms pinned to his sides. Tai's face hovered only a few inches from his own, the brunet pinning the blonde to the wall with his body.

"You really want to know who I chose Yama?" Tai asked in a deep seductive voice. The blonde managed a small nod. "Well you did just walk into a room with a vampire, and now your pinned underneath me." Yamato nearly forgot to breath, he could feel the others breath on his face, so close. "I choose you Yama..." Tai moved his head slowly down past Matts jaw and to the juncture of his neck. Yamato gasped as the breath fell across his neck and he moved so that his pale neck was completely exposed to the other. Tai scraped his fangs across the pale throat and bit lightly at its base, not enough to break the skin but enough to send shivers down the other boys' spine. Tai hesitated a moment and softly licked the small red spots where his fangs had been before taking a step back.

It was almost too much for Taichi to see the blonde like this. His slight chest was heaving and his sapphire eyes were half lidded and glazed. Yamato was always beautiful but this was...sexy.

Without another word Taichi walked out of the room, cds in hand. Yamato rejoined the party a few minutes later after he regained his calm exterior. But there was no way he could calm what he felt. His heart screamed out for Taichi while his mind demanded answers. Matt found himself alone on the couch watching the brunet carefully. He was acting just like a vampire. Matt smiled to himself, Tai had always copied the way the actors walked after a movie and Interview With a Vampire was no exception. When he spoke to someone he was always just mere inches from their face. He acted like there was no such thing as personally space at all. Yamato took a deep breath, maybe Tai was just acting with him as well. I mean they are best friends why shouldn't Tai choose the rock star best friend?

Taichi once again took center stage of the party. "Well I hope you have some idea of who I chose by now, hate to have dead bodies all over my apartment." The boy smiled. "Anyway, I think its time for a game, how about spin the bottle?!". Mimi shrieked in delight and quickly dragged everyone into the center of the room. Yamato ignored Mimis persistent begging and sat apart from the others. He did not want to be forced into kissing someone like Daisuke or Myako.

"Yammmaaaaaaaa" A voice whined in his ear. "aren't you going to play?" The blonde turned to find Tai doing his best puppy dogface amazingly close to his ear.

"N-No" Matt stuttered from the closeness of the other boy. "I don't think I am going to play."

"Please Yama?" Tai pleaded in his utterly innocent voice. Something flashed behind Taichis' eyes and he smirked to himself. The brunet leaned in so that his breath was hot on Matts ear. "Don't make me beg you, you are already mine. " Taichis voice was deep and husky, he bit Yamatos ear softly for effect. Matt swallowed hard and let Tai lead him to where the others already sat in a circle.

Mimi was first to spin, it landed on Cody who she kissed on the cheek while he blushed and looked down at his feet. Dai went next talking about how it would land on Kari because they were destined to be together. When the bottle landed on Tk Tai broke down laughing and landed half slumped on Matt, clutching at his stomach. After trying to burn a hole through Taichi with his eyes Dai and Tk leaned in slowly, they both paused for a moment and then in a rush to get it over with they both dove forward, trying to kiss the others cheek. The way they landed the boys lips were pressed together for what seemed like an eternity whether it was out of shock or something else.

Yamato was next to spin. It looked like it was going to land on himself but then the evil little bottle spun that extra inch and landed on the person sitting next to him, Taichi. Yamato blushed crimson and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Taichi was too busy grinning to do a hell of a lot himself. Eventually Yama composed himself enough to slowly lean in to Taichis cheek. At the last second Tai turned his head and the two landed in a full-blown kiss. They stayed just as they were much longer then absolutely necessary and pulled away only when their lungs screamed for air and Yamatos frozen mind began to work once more. The others gapped at the two blushing boys with deep crimson blushes and more than one nosebleed.

"Top that!" Tai said triumphantly as he settled back down. Yamato sat back down and tried to shrink into the couch behind him, wishing it would envelope him completely. The game continued for a while but none beat Tai of course. Once the game ended everyone turned their attention back to their host.

"Hey Taichi did you pick your victim yet?" Takeru asked. The brunette smiled brightly.

"Yup! The victim has been chosen and taken once already. Two more times and they are mine. So do you guys have any idea who it is?" The group looked around at each other trying to figure out who had been alone with Tai.

Eventually Kari spoke up. "Ok who DIDN'T spend any time alone with Tai?" None spoke, but Tai started laughing and pushed himself up to sit on the couch.

"See I am smarter then you give me credit for." To prove his point Tai stuck his tongue out at his friends. No one noticed the blonde blushing in the corner.

Soon the partygoers found new ways to entertain themselves. Before long they were doing shots of breath mints. The liquid mints numbed you at 5 and burned at ten, Davis was at about 40 with Tk not far behind. Everyone was too wrapped up in watching the boys try to eat the mints to notice Yamato slip off to the bathroom.

Matt turned on the cold water and let his hands cool underneath it before running it through his golden hair. The events of the night were just a little bit overwhelming. He cupped his hands under the spout and splashed his face with the cool liquid. As he shut his eyes against the water he heard a creek but dismissed it as being the noise of an old house until he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist. He stood up straight and his back collided with the person's chest but they didn't pull away.

"You make such an excellent target, always going off on your own." Yamato wanted to roll his eyes but found that he had frozen against Tais' body.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me?" Matt was having trouble keeping his breath even, the memories of their last encounter fresh in his mind.

"Never, what a waste that would be." Taichi smirked as he buried his face in Yamatos neck sending shivers down his spine. "Like I said before, you will be mine Yama."

"Tai..." it was more of a breathy plea more then anything and Tai willing obliged making his way slowly to the base of the pale neck, teasing the exposed flesh. Matt bit back a cry as Tai sucked gently on his neck before biting lightly with his fangs. Suddenly he was extremely aware of every inch that their bodies touched. He reviled in the feel of Taichis strong chest behind him, the slender arm around his waist, but most of all the soft lips on his neck. All too soon Taichi pulled away and released Yamato from his grip. Matt whined in response. Tai smiled to himself and caressed Matts' cheek lightly with his palm.

"Shhh, its almost over" Matt nodded mutely and watched as Tai left the small bathroom, closing the door behind him. Yamato sunk to the ground and buried his face in his knees. That had been far to close, a quick inspection of the blondes pants and he would have been done for. Worse then that Taichi had told him it would end soon, the thing is he didn't want it to end, now that he had felt Taichis touch he couldn't take that away. He could have lived not knowing but now that he knew the feeling of Taichis lips on his skin he couldn't go on without it.

By the time Yamato got back to the party Davis had gotten to 50 drops and Takeru had matched him. They would have kept going but Kari insisted they would burn a hole through their tongues if they continued. Taichi, not to be out done, stole the bottle from Kari and did 51 drops before it was taken away. As soon as he was relieved of his bottle he along with Davis and Tk glugged down at least three sodas each. It wasn't until much later that Takeru noticed that his brother was acting strangely. The usually calm, cool Yamato looked almost lost and had a striking resemblance of a frightened child. He told Kari and she instantly came to the decision that it was Yamato who was Taichis victim.

The Yagami blood kicked in and Kari was determined to win the little game, even if it was only to impress Takeru. Without a moments hesitation she stood on the table and announced that Matt was the victim. Everyone cheered for Kari and gathered around Yamato asking if it was true. When they decided to ask Tai they found that he could not be found, he had just vanished.

Yamato stayed silent through all the questions until the group just came to the agreement that Matt was the target. The only thing to do now was stop Taichi but to do that they had to find him. Kari and Takeru stayed with Matt while the others searched the rest of the apartment. For his part Yamato had taken a seat on the couch and watched the others with mild interest, all the while keeping an eye out for Tai. Kari and Takeru had taken to searching the near by cabinets when a loud thump was heard along with a soft squeek.

Taichi stood on the top of the couch with Yamato in his arms. Taichis laughter brought the others running to the living room.

"You couldn't protect Yama even after you figured it out, I think he is be better off with me." Tai lowered his mouth to Matts ear so that only he could hear. "You are mine now Yama." Tai quickly sunk his fangs into the blond's neck and licked the small red marks lightly.

Everyone watched Taichi with awe, for some reason what Tai did it seemed right, not like some silly little game anymore but a well thought out act filled with emotion. Tai hopped off the couch and held Yamato tight in his arms.

"I guess I win, I get to keep him now." Yamato looked up at Taichi, a flush touching his pale cheeks. "Don't worry Yama, I will protect you much better then they did."

"That's what worries me." It was hard to keep his normal cool attitude while trapped in Tais arms but he managed it. When he tried to free himself Tai just smiled at him and sat down on the couch with the blonde on his lap. "Tai..."

"What?" Taichi grinned.

"Let me up." Tai pretended to think about it.

"Umm...nope, not yet Yama." He smiled and brushed a stray lock from the other boys face. "Besides you still seem a little cold to me." Tai unfastened the cape from around Yamatos neck and put it back around his own, then in a single motion he pulled Yamato to his chest and wrapped the fabric around them both. Unseen to the world but felt in excruciating detail by Yamato Taichis arms wrapped possessively around his chest, pulling him so close that Yamato was forced to rest his head on Tais shoulder.

As people started to leave Taichi was forced out of his comfortable nest with Yamato to bid them goodbye at the door. To Matts dismay he was been carried to the door by Taichi and now stood with the other boys arms encircling his waist. Takeru was the last to leave and took Kari over for a sleep over. Kari flashed the two boys a grin and snapped off a quick picture of them and before Tai had a chance to react she had run down the hall with Tk.

"So can I walk by myself now?"

Taichi looked around as if scrutinizing everything in the room for potential dangers. "Yup, you can." Yamato nodded and pulled free of Taichis embrace to retrieve his soda.

"What was that all about anyway Tai?" Yamato asked as calmly as he could as he sat down on the couch.

"The game?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yes the game."

"Well I wanted to test a few things, now I know that I am still the best protector of the group." Taichi smiled as he spoke.

"You went through all of that just to make sure you were still the leader of the digidestined?" Matt asked in awe. He had never thought that Tai would be insecure about anything like that. Taichi nodded.

"Among other things."

"Stop dodging Tai, whats up?" Yamato stood up as he spoke and walked back to his friends side.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I did something like this..." Taichi trailed off as he placed a warm hand on Yamatos neck and pulled him closer. Tais lips hovered for a moment before gently kissing Yamatos pale neck. Taichi stood straight again and looked into Matts eyes.

"Now you wanted to what again?" Yamato forced himself not to stutter as he spoke. Taichi giggled as he watched Yamatos eyes glaze over.

"I wanted to see if you would freak out." Tai shrugged. "It happens."

"Why would it matter if I freaked out?" Matt asked, his voice returning to normal.

"Yama..." For the first time that night the happy confidence in Taichis eyes faded only to be replaced by doubt and fear. "You have to promise me that no matter what happens you will be my friend. I can not loose you."

"You'll never loose me Tai I..." Matt reached out to pull Tai into a hug when he was interrupted.

"I love you Yama." Tai clamped his eyes shut. "I have always loved you. I know you can't love me back but I have to tell you. Please don't hate me Yama...please."

Yamato wanted to take a step back but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. Instead he took a step forward and held Taichi in his arms.

"Tai...I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I never dreamed that someone so perfect could ever feel like that about me." Taichi looked up into Matts shinning blue eyes. "Oh Tai...My Tai, I could never hate you, I love you."

"Yama..."

Tai wrapped his arms around Yamato and purred as the blond played with his hair. "I love you so much." Slowly their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Both sets of eyes fluttered closed as they smiled against the kiss. In that moment a feeling washed over them that can not be described. But as they parted they knew that no matter what faced them, whether it be angry crowds, or evil digimon, they would prevail. Because nothing in either world is stronger than their friendship and their love could defy time itself.

Cleaning out my computer, found this, no date, so im just going to say I was a cute little kid when I did it so considering all that its not bad. Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE review for I will love you forever and yes, those mints really do burn.


End file.
